


Don't Fuck with Elves

by MoneyBirdScreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Crying, Debt, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Kissing, Life Debt, Master/Servant, Other, Plant sex, Plants, Service, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Whining, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyBirdScreams/pseuds/MoneyBirdScreams
Summary: There's a species of tree in the middle of the Elvish woods that are revered by the elves for their remarkable intelligence and unique abilities. The fruits produced do not need to be picked to enjoyed, only sucked on and it will release juices so good that a creature becomes entranced. This is by design. While the creature is immobilized, the rest of the tree begins to move. Soon, whatever sucked on it is hung above the earth, with the tree "exploring" all their free orifices, finding the perfect spots to secrete its specialist sap. The creature is usually awake at this point, not that it matters. Through the trials and errors of its lifespan, the tree is able to distinguish between individual species it ensnares and learns how to restrain it safely and securely. Once the sap is secreted, the seeds become planted and slowly, the creature is released from its ordeal. How long the process takes depends on how much they struggle and there are many other fun features that he can't wait for the human to suffer by. The elf smiles to himself, knowing that this human would soon regret ever meeting him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Don't Fuck with Elves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendly Flora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600563) by [Mysalana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysalana/pseuds/Mysalana). 



> Hello to Mysalana! I have no idea if you'll get notified that I was inspired by your fic and I'm too shy to approach you directly, but if you find our and would prefer not to be associated with my fic let me know and I'll edit my stuff :)

"I did not ASK to be rescued," Thorn told him coldly, watching him wash the blood off into the river "Especially not by a _human_." 

"That's not how it works, though, is it?" He was completely at ease, not even looking back to check that Thorn wouldn't stab him in the back. Somehow he knew that Thorn was now bound to him. It's not like he had told the human, so how the hell did he know?

The human was happy to let silence fall while he completed his cleaning and the elf took this time to try and come to terms with his situation. If he hadn't come, Thorn was sure he would have died. That creature was nothing like anything he had seen before, and all his senses had been screaming at him that he should run from it. His attempts to do so were in vain- he'd been cornered in the thick brush with nothing to do but die, and then he was there. Humans never came to the woods, for their own safety, yet he was there. His attacks on the creature were with weapons he'd never seen before and techniques that were so unique that Thorn had been impressed. And then, when it clicked, horrified. The human stood.

"Right, I'm ready to go. Give me a tour of these woods." He said it casually, as if it meant nothing, when it meant _everything_. These woods were practically sacred to elves and humans were NOT welcome here. The secrets they protected could be ruined by word of mouth from this man, this whole place could be doomed if they decided there was something of value here. Thorn could not say no, exactly, but he could try.

"How _dare_ you? _This forest is not for humans_." He hissed, allowing his eyes to slit like a cats and his ears went low. His whole body nearly shook with hostility, yet the human only raised a dark eyebrow. 

"Hm. I'm wondering if I heard wrong, so clarify this for me: When an elf's life is saved, they become indebted to their savior. In order to repay the debt, they must save their life. Until that day, they offer themselves as servants. Is that wrong?" The elf bristled at his words, but said nothing. His silent fury seemed to answer their question and the humans' lip twitched. "Tell me your name." The human did not soften, but it felt as if he was showing mercy by changing the subject. Thorn swallowed thickly, trying to resign himself to his fate. He was never good at that.

"Thorn." He spat.

"Thorn, you may call me Axel. I'm a hunter of unnatural beasts, one of which I tracked into this forest. I meant no disrespect when I entered and I mean no disrespect now. Understand?" They stared at each other. "I will not bring other humans here, but I'm curious about this place. The villagers didn't know anything about it." 

"Good. That's the way it should be." Thorn felt himself relaxing- Axel seemed like he was, potentially, a reasonable human. If that was a possible thing. He had kept his face neutral up to now, but at his words, the human smiled in understanding.

"Ah, I see. I promise that I won't tell them anything about it, if that helps."

"Relying on the word of a human? That has never helped." The elf shot him a glare and Axel chuckled darkly at this, but there was an abrupt change in his behaviour. His eyes had grown keen and he straightened. He'd figured something out.

"I _order_ you to give me a tour of this forest. I _order_ you to tell me its secrets. I _order_ you to leave no detail out, unless I already know about it, which I'll let you know about." He smiled at the elf, who had frozen solid at his words in sheer horror. Axel closed the distance between them and reached up to grip his chin- an act of dominance that sent a shiver down the proud elf. "Answer me. Can you refuse?" 

"No," Thorn breathed and realised that he had held his breath through Axel's commands. He couldn't believe he had nearly trusted this man. This man who had ordered the elf to defile himself, his kin and his ancestors. Reveal their secrets? He had no choice, but still. In his distress, he'd hardly noticed that the humans other hand had gripped Thorn's dagger, but he did notice when it was pulled from its sheath. He moved to snatch it back, but stopped himself just in time and froze again. Axel had stilled and waited for a moment before he stepped back with the dagger in hand, releasing his grip on the elf's face. 

"Put your hands behind your back and kneel." Shame ripped through him at the command and then steadily boiled as he obeyed, gritting his teeth to prevent him from snapping at the human. His pride felt like it was on fire, it almost physically hurt to be so humiliated. Yet the human wasn't done with twisting the knife in, so to speak. "So, I can touch you, I can touch your things and I can order you to do things but... there must be a limit on what I can do?" Thorn bowed his head and tried to remain steady. Why would the human want to know whether or not he was allowed to touch him?

"I cannot be ordered to harm my kin, myself or disturb the remains of my ancestors." 

"That's it? Hm. Would revealing secrets come under the category of harming your kin?" Axel shifted closer, so that the tip of his shoe nearly touched the elf's knee. Thorn tensed and bared his teeth, keeping his eye on his own dagger that the human held.

"You swore to tell no humans or bring them here. I have to act as if you have told the truth."

"But you don't believe it." Axel murmured, his eyes distant as his free hand poked at Thorn's fangs curiously "Open up." Thorn couldn't help himself, he squirmed as his pride threatened to break, but as quickly as he could, he rectified the situation and opened his mouth for the human. "It must be eating you inside," The human noted softly as they pushed a finger in "To have a human do this to you." Their eyes met and Thorn did his best to convey his absolute hatred as the human felt over his teeth. Axel kept his gaze even, unfazed, but intrigued as he pushed two fingers to the back of his throat. "Suck on them." He ordered and a half sob broke out of him, following a feeble attempt to obey the order but it was so half hearted that the human removed his fingers "Poor thing," he cooed, wiping the elf's saliva off on his clothing before reaching out again- this time to touch his ears. Thorn hissed and tensed as Axel chuckled "Are they sensitive?"

"I-incredibly-please-"

"Does it hurt?" _Oh please don't do this human_ , Thorn closed his eyes, silently begging. 

"No, but- AH." His back arched and his eyes flew open- Axel had been rubbing them gently, but at that moment he had given an experimental tug. Thorn wished he was dead. He'd just gasped in pleasure and he felt his whole body heat up in shame.

"Ah..." Axel purred knowingly. "It feels _good_." Thorn hung his head, feeling his eyes water as the human continued to tease his ears. He crouched down and whispered to him "Is it common among elves to be sensitive here?" Thorn opened his mouth but only panted. Axel tugged again, an act of impatience or punishment, and the elf shuddered and groaned.

"C-common. It's. It varies. In- in intensity." He was curling up, his body was trembling and he could feel himself start to sweat. _Please stop, human, please stop._

"Is it possible to be more sensitive than this?" Thorn just whimpered and shook his head, bearing it as the human went silent and toyed with his ear, occasionally tugging on him and chuckling at the reaction. The elf freely shook and whined and groaned, kneeling helplessly between the mans legs. His shame was tearing him apart inside, in some ways the thrill of humiliation added to the thrill of his ear being violated, which made him more ashamed of himself until he felt like he could burst into tears. _Oh human please, I'll burst- I'll burst, please human!_ Somehow, this time the human did stop, but only to pull Thorns head up, to make him kneel with a straight back again. "Oh wow, Thorn," The human gasped and the elf could only imagine what he was seeing- eyes that had dilated to the extreme, eyes that were full of tears, a flushed face, a parted, panting mouth- something only another elf should ever see. "Amazing." A wry smile replaced his awed features "Yet you clearly don't want me doing it. Why not just stop me?" Thorn glared at him. "What happens if you refuse to honour the debt?" Thorn sighed and closed his eyes, taking a moment to recover himself. When he tried to speak, it was still in a croak, so Axel offered his water skin to him and he reluctantly drank from it.

"There are many tails of elves attempting to run from their duty, only to slowly succumb to their own self hatred and shame. It's as if our mind and body turns on itself in disgrace." Axel tilted his head for clarification "We die." Thorn supplied bluntly, handing back the water skin "May I stand?" Axel nodded and backed off, taking that time to look over the elven dagger. Thorn stood and leaned against a tree for support while he waited for his heart to stop hammering and his hands to stop shaking, watching Axel with unfiltered hatred. 

"It's made of bone." The human noted "Quite a large animal must have made it, for it to be so thick- so strong and wow, whatever technique you elves have to make it- it's a masterpiece." He shook his head and smiled "You may not believe me, but I won't tell anyone about what I learn here. I'm not interested in humans getting stronger than they are now. Here-" He held the dagger out to him, handle first, and Thorn took it. "Just humour me. Also, Thorn, I have another order- you can't attempt to save my life without my permission." Thorn huffed, frustrated. 

"You're smarter than you look." Now there was no way for him to get out of the service quickly or with trickery. On the bright side, if he died, Thorn was free.

"Maybe. I'm sure it'll bite me in the ass later, but I prefer to follow my gut." He went back to the river and refilled his water skin, but that was all the time he gave the elf to recover "Lead the way."

-

It was a learning experience for both of them. Thorn didn't know much about humans or how much they knew about things, so he just explained as much as he could- however, the human seemed to know a fair amount. He even seemed to grow bored as they strolled and came across what Axel claimed were trees and plants "you could find anywhere". He wasn't even impressed when a stag deer walked by them- something Thorn always found to be a humbling experience. He loved their calming grace, their noble stride. He felt himself grow hot and irritated by the humans dismissal.

"It's interesting that he doesn't fear me, though." Axel noted, watching as the stag paused by a tree and munched on a patch of ivy it found there. 

"They don't know humans, they only know elves. They know that we don't hunt them." It had meant to be a jab at him, but the human remained unfazed. 

"You don't? Do you eat meat?"

"We do, but deer are sacred here. They are under our protection. From you." He hissed coldly. The human smirked.

"Me, specifically?" He teased. Thorn was not amused. 

"I hear that humans hunted them for decoration rather than meat. For sport rather than necessity." He felt his own rage boil in him at the thought of it and to Axel's credit, he seemed to nod in agreement.

"I noticed that about the villagers. It's probably wise to keep them out, but can they tell the difference between human and elf? It may be that they end up in trouble by being so... domestic." He seemed genuinely concerned.

"They don't tend to leave the forest, but if they do, they're on their own. We can only protect them while they're here." They walked in silence for a bit, until Thorn noticed a Yew tree and began to point at it. "That's a-"

"Yew tree, I know. How does protecting the forest work? Do you organise shifts?" Axel caught the glare Thorn threw at him and gave a sigh "I wish I could convince you that I spoke the truth before. I will not bring any harm to this place. I will not tell any of the secrets I learn here. _I swear it_." Thorn huffed. He sounded sincere, but he'd been told not to trust human lies. Still, he had no choice in the matter, he had to answer him. 

"Some of our Shamans are able to foresee intrusions, but mostly, there are elves assigned to watching the borders. I am one of them." Axel eyed him.

"Assigned?"

"Assigned from birth. The council named me Thorn, to be a thorn in the humans sides if they dared come here. I was taught to fight, track and guard as my way of life." He sighed forlornly at how much he had failed the clans. Hopefully none would see him. He swallowed nervously "May I ask that I not show you our homes? I would prefer it if..." He tensed, unable to say it. _If they didn't see my failure, my humiliation._

"That's fine, Thorn. I'm only interested in the nature of the forest, the beasts, the trees, pond life and so on." He waved a hand through the air and the elf narrowed his eyes. It was a relief, but he felt as though he was being lied to.

"You have asked an awful lot about my culture for one uninterested in my culture." He accused. Axel grinned toothily. 

"It's rare that elves have deigned me worthy of their presence." His words dripped with mockery "While you've been raised to hate humans, humans are raised with the idea that elves are stuck up, judgmental and with a holier-than-thou attitude. Can't say that it's wrong, from my experiences." He reigned in his attitude, going back to the air of nonchalance. "Your secrecy makes me curious, but it's not my main goal. I'm a hunter and I prefer to know the environment I'm hunting in. Other stuff is interesting, but not my main concern." Thorn hummed thoughtfully, looking about the bushes, flowers and trees for anything they hadn't walked by already, when a thought suddenly struck him. His spine felt like ice as he turned to Axel.

"W-will you make me leave the forest?" Axel didn't turn back, but Thorn saw his lips thin.

"We'll see. How many days will it take to explore? Will we be safe making camp at night?" Thorn saw the distraction for what is was and felt a wave of despair. 

"Less than a week at this pace. I always sleep in the trees."

"You'll show me how to do that." Thorn nodded obediently, trying to stay focused on his task of identifying the wildlife, but the news was distracting to say the least. 

-

It was likely mid-afternoon when Axel decided he was hungry and that Thorn should make a meal for him. He tried to ignore Axel while he watched him pick berries, strip leaves from trees and crush insects. He ate everything Thorn gave to him, completely trusting, except for the mushrooms he picked.

"Mushrooms should always be cooked before eaten." He said, though he still took them and packed them away in the travel back he kept on him. 

"For you, perhaps." Thorn muttered. The human raised an amused eyebrow, but said nothing. "Do you know those mushrooms?"

"Shaggy manes. Love 'em. I knew about everything you gave to me." Axel told him and Thorn sighed. He had always thought his forest was special, unique- something the humans would find strange and wonderful. He enjoyed the idea that they would never know anything like it. He wished the truth hadn't been revealed.

"I fear you may know everything in this forest." He murmured grimly. Axel shrugged.

"We should still do the tour, you never know. Hey- that's a willow right? Is there a pond nearby?" He was pointing at the ring of Seeding trees that were hardly visible through the thick brush, yet he'd spotted them.

"No, they're Seeding trees." 

"What's that?" He asked and for a moment, Thorn believed he had finally found something new- but then he stopped himself. 

"You're telling me you know everything in this forest, but not Seeding trees? You expect me to believe that?"

"Why, are they common in this forest?" 

"You don't need to pretend for my sake!" Thorn snapped "I don't care if I don't find something new for you to violate, human!" 

"Oh, _enough_." Axel stopped walking and turned on him, mild irritation on his rough features "Trust me, I have no interest in bigging up your over inflated ego. I don't know about Seeding trees- and if I remember correctly, elf, you have been ordered to teach me about it. So let's go! Take me to the trees. Now." Thorn bristled at his tone, but dutifully looked for a path around the brush and took the lead. That bastard. Did he really not know about the Seeding tree? Surely he did. Perhaps this was a test of faith in him, to see if Thorn would try and trick him into being ensnared. He thought about it in every way he could think of, trying to puzzle it out. By the time they reached the trees in question, Thorn was lightly panting with his rage and frustration. Whether Axel knew it or not, Thorn would do his best to ensure he was ensnared. He fucking deserved it.

The human in question had slowed as the reached the younger trees that surround its parent tree, looking at their strange branches with interest. He even put his bags down to explore them better. Thorn looked over it too, trying to calm himself. This was something the humans didn't know about, something they would never experience- the Seeding trees. He tilted his head. It did kind of look like a Weeping Willow, in the way the vines swayed in the winds and hunched over as if it was hiding in rags. However, the branches were unique. A typical branch would have a main body and then about 8 vines springing from it. They seemed light and the eight were flexible, while the main body was thicker and bore the fruits at the end of its branch, pulling the branch down into it's Weeping Willow-esque position. When the fruits first appeared in the Spring, they tended to be phallic in shape, though in Summer they filled out and gained more potent juices. Some elves referred to them as breasts at this stage, though Thorn didn't like to "humanise" the plant. Since it was midway between Spring and Summer, some were phallic and a light pink and some were filled out and positively rosy. 

"Are these fruits edible?" Axel asked, looking at the tree with mild awe. Thorn didn't reply at first, mulling over how much to tell him.

The fruits produced do not need to be picked to enjoyed, only sucked on and it will release juices so good that you become entranced. This is by design. While the creature is immobilized, the rest of the tree begins to move. Soon, whatever sucked on it is hung above the earth, with the tree "exploring" all their free orifices, finding the perfect spots to secrete its specialist sap. The creature is usually awake at this point, not that it matters. Through trial and error, the tree is able to distinguish between individual species it ensnares and learns how to restrain it safely and securely. Once the sap is secreted, the seeds become planted and slowly, the creature is released from its ordeal. How long it takes depends on how much they struggle and there are many other fun features that the human knows nothing about. The elf smiles to himself, knowing that this human would soon regret ever meeting him.

"It's better to try the ones from the parent tree. These ones are still young. You don't take them from the tree though- you suck on them." He felt calmer now and even touched Axel's shoulder to help guide him forward.

"You suck on them?" 

"Correct. I know you told me to describe them, but the taste is a hard thing to describe. Elves only come to these trees on special occasions, because they're so good that if we didn't limit ourselves, we'd do nothing but sit by these trees." There was some truth in what he said, but he wasn't going to tell him _everything_. "Here, this one looks good." He led him over to it and the human, forever trusting, didn't hesitate to put the fruit to his lips. He gave it a tentative lick and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, that is good! You sure you can't eat it? Only suck?"

"Only suck. If you destroy it, it will take years to heal. The best way is to put it all in your mouth- yeah, like that, and then squish it gently..." Axel followed his instructions and groaned as the juices spilled out. His hand flew up to stop them dribbling down his chin, but he froze just before he reached it. His eyes looked glazed and distant, though his mouth continued the sucking and swallowing on the fruit. He was dazed and would be for potentially ten minutes, though it could be less or more depending on how much difference there was between humans and elves. Thorn worked quickly on the human, undressing him to give the Seeding tree better access. The mans body was pliant, but only his trousers and boots could be removed as the tree slowly began to feel around its prey. Axel was half naked when the tree decided it was dealing with something elf-like, which was close enough to be the truth. Thorn aided the plant by lifting as it pulled the human up and closer to its trunk, securing him tightly while still keeping his mouth on the fruits juices. Soon he will have sucked it all and come to, but it was already too late. Axel lay horizontal at Thorns head height, the main branch looping around his chest and hips to keep him steady. Two vines secured his wrists, holding them out in front of his head, and two held his legs apart. Thorn noted, with approval, that they were holding him taught. While still dazed, the other four vines explored his body for orifices- one found it quickly and began to worm its way in. 

Axel woke and looked at Thorn, confused. Then suddenly he jolted and arched his back with a shocked cry.

"A word of advice- keep your mouth on the fruit. If the vines find it, they'll go down your throat. They could choke you." Thorn smiled as the man blinked at him in disbelief. He nearly laughed at him. Axel had trusted him so sincerely that he truly didn't expect betrayal from the elf that hated his guts. How foolish. "Don't worry, by the way- I promise I won't save you, just as you asked." Thorn couldn't help but chuckle after he said it. It was too good to be true, yet it was happening right in front of him!

Axel grunted and tugged at his wrists and feet, but the tree was experienced in restraint. The human could hardly move an inch. The vines had decided there was only one orifice and they moved in unison to join the one that had already wormed inside. They were slow, but firm and steady as they began their journey in. Axel scrunched his features and seemed to tense up his body, grunting with the effort of trying to fight the tree. Another foolish endeavor.

Thorn could have sat down and watched the show, but he had other plants to introduce the human too. If he hadn't heard of the Seeding tree, then he likely hadn't heard of their symbiotic co-host, the Epoto vine. The plant twisted itself around the tree, "flowering" as often as possible. It had already started to move towards Axel, but Thorn was impatient and used his dagger push one of the "flowers" closer. Little was known about the vine, but it had a peculiar quality. It only ever lived on Seeding trees and seemed to be able to smell or sense certain things- like for example, whether or not an ensnared creature could produce milk or semen. Thorn watched it attach itself to the tip of the humans cock with a grin.

"Axel, meet the Epoto vine." Axel squirmed and grunted in response "It won't hurt you, you'll see." _Now_ Thorn was happy to step back and enjoy the show. The head of the vine was reacting, pulling itself up onto the human's cock, who was trying to twist his head around to see what was happening, but he couldn't without letting go of the fruit- something he wisely refused to do. The juices of which were still dribbled down his chin and a strange urge came over Thorn to wipe it off, but as he neared, Axel caught his eye and glared at him. He kept his hands away. "Is something not to your satisfaction? You wanted to learn about the plants. What better way than to experience it?" The human would have continued to glare but suddenly arched with a groan as the Epoto switched from fixing its grip to its suction motion. Axel started to pant sharply and grunt, but he closed his eyes so Thorn decided to walk around and see how the other end was doing.

The branches that had wormed in seemed to have stilled, though Thorn knew it was a deceptive idea. He wished he could hold the vines to see if he could feel the fluids that were being pumped into Axel, but he knew the plant had the means to act defensively. It would be best not to touch them at all. Luckily though, they'd been doing it long enough that the juices were starting to drip out of him. A beautiful sight to behold. A frustrated groan ripped through the human and Thorns hand instinctively pressed to his thigh to calm him. They both tensed, but Thorn didn't remove his hand. Axel couldn't hold still for long and he seemed invigorated in his struggle as he determinedly attempted to free himself. Thorn actually felt concern for him as he grunted and twisted against the vines viciously and with a serious strength- strength that reminded him of how he'd saved his life just this morning. Thorn bit his lip, feeling the thick powerful thigh tense under his hand over and over as the human continued to thrash. Sweat had started to bead down Axel's face and he was groaning and grunting and huffing in a way that made Thorn blush furiously. 

Perhaps it had been a bit harsh to subject him to this- and perhaps it wasn't a good idea to put himself in a position where he- well, he'd never imagined that a human could be attractive or stir any kind of reaction from him but... Surely it was just a natural reaction. Besides the humans height and ears he was practically an elf! So of course seeing one drooling that pink juice over his chin, having the white sap dripping out of his ass and groaning and moving the way he was- Surely Thorn couldn't be blamed for the shiver that went down him? For the heat in his cheeks and the tightness below? He would still sorely regret it if an elf sore them now, even with his excuses.

Well, whether he regretted his actions or not, he couldn't fix them. Thorn had learned the hard way that once this tree started, no one would stop it. Not even an elf. Thorn was jolted from his thoughts when the human spat out the fruit and gasped for breath. The elf quickly went back to stand by his head, mainly to keep the tendrils from finding his throat- though they most likely were happy with the hole they'd already found and were prepping. 

Axel's face was flushed and his thrashing had stopped. He'd tired himself out and most likely couldn't take only breathing in through his nose, so he'd taken the risk to let his head droop. Thorn said nothing, but swallowed when he saw Axel lick his own lips and let out another groan.

"Wha- whas it _doing?_ " He seemed to be staring at the Epoto vine, which was still convulsing over his cock in a crude sucking motion. "Why?"

"It's-" Thorn cleared his throat, alarmed at how his voice had thickened with his lust "It's hungry." He said simply, hoping Axel was too lost in his own world to notice how this was effecting Thorn. After a cautionary look at the exhausted, shaking body, the elf looked at the vine. Just as he did a droplet of the sap caught his eye as it fell from the juices that had collected on his thigh, making him aware of a small puddle that had formed beneath the human. 

"They're pulling out," Axel murmured groggily "It's just the vine."

"The tree isn't finished." The elf informed him gently as he discarded his post in time to see the thicker part of the branch reach the humans' entrance that the tendrils were holding open. Axel wasn't quite right when he'd said that they had pulled out, though it may have felt like it as they retreated and folded to aid the entree of the trees seed. The sap worked doubly as a kind of lube as well as an aphrodisiac and Thorn sucked in a breath at the whimper the human emitted as the thick branch began to push in. It was not merciful in its girth and it did not care about how fast you wanted it to go in. It simply pushed and all of Axels' sweet, begging gasps of "wait, wait, wait-" were wasted as it forced itself in. The human tensed again and Thorn frowned at him. He was only going to make it worse for himself if he did that. 

Thinking fast, he did what had been done to him years before- he knelt and scooped the puddle as best he could and half crawled over to Axel's drooped head. He pushed himself up to a crouch and held his hands up to him.

"You need to drink this." He informed him, but the human hadn't been paying attention to what Thorn was up to. His eyes were half lidded and half staring at a random spot in the ground- he seemed to be trying to focus on his breathing and the sensations he was currently being forced to deal with. Why would he listen to Thorn, anyway? The elf was the one who had betrayed him in the first place. However, Axel was way too tense for his own good. He owed it to him to make him drink it. "Axel." He said firmly as he held it up to his lips, and the human blinked, gritted his teeth and fixed a hot sweaty glare at Thorn, who could no longer find the words to boss him about. The elf simply held out his cupped hands, trying to ignore the feeling of something dripping down his arm. 

"You first." Axel bit out, panting with the effort of tensing and attempting to block the passage of the large tendril. Thorn hesitated. He had to do as he was told, of course, but the more Axel had, the better. So he took a small lick and then held it out to him again, but Axel didn't budge. "No way am I drinking that!"

"It will help." Thorn urged him, but he was staring at a face filled with determination. And sweat. But if the elf focused on that too much, he'd lose the ability to speak again. "I'm sorry," he began, but the human barked a laugh.

"No you're not, you're _enjoying_ this. I'm not blind." He flushed so deeply that it almost hurt and his pride rushed to fight back.

"I'm trying to help you!" 

"I don't want it! You drink it!"

"It's _for you!_ "

"DRINK IT! That's an order!" Axel let out a yell and arched- more spilled out of him onto the puddle. It had gotten further inside. "Drink all of it, lick your fingers clean and get more and drink that until all you can do is lick the ground you fucking whore!" Axel nearly screamed and it turned into a wail as more spilled out. A look of desperation and panic came over his face and Thorn grimaced in turn. "It's-it-" His gasps turned from a slow exhaustion to a quick and tense rhythm "Stop-stop-" Thorn opened his mouth to reassure him, but then bit it shut. He didn't appreciate being called a whore and besides, he had orders to obey. He tried not to think about the consequences of it as he began to drink it. It was nothing like the wonderful watery texture the fruits produced- it was a thick, bitter syrup that he wished he could swallow it down with water. Or preferably not drink it at all.

"It's going to break me!" Axel wailed above him and the elf snorted to himself. Suffer, human. So over dramatic! And it was his own fault, he only had himself to blame. The tree had felt resistance and used force to push through- now it was most likely as far in as it could go but was assuming that this was just more pressure it had to fight through. Thorn knew what Axel must be feeling- it was a horrible mixture of pain and pleasure. The elf shuddered at his own memory of it and then accidentally choked on some of the syrup and coughed some of it back up into his hands. Thorn felt his eyes water at the shame of drinking his own spit back down as well as strain of the thick syrup restricting his airways. For a moment he swallowed too much and genuinely needed to gasp for air before he could even consider taking another mouthful. This stupid human. Why? He'd just wanted to help. He felt tears roll hotly down his cheeks and sniffed in frustration before he swallowed the last dollop. 

"Isn't there a way to stop it, Thorn? Please?" _No_ , he thought grimly, but said nothing as he sucked his fingers and licked his hands obediently. It was at this point that the panic in the human paused for a moment as something began to change- the tree had figured out that this was as far as it could go. Now, it was 'pulling out' and Axel looked tense again, which only made it worse when the tendril pushed back in. You deserve it anyway, Thorn thought as Axel opened his mouth with a silent scream. His whole body was rigid and his face went red. 

"Breathe, Axel!" Thorn barked suddenly, and the human gave a tentative gasp, then a rasp, then he got to gasping. His breathing never fully evened out as the tendril fucked him, using as much force as it needed to do so which was probably a lot judging by the erratic thrusting and the extremely tense human. Thorn looked at the rest of the puddle he'd been ordered to swallow and sniffed again, feeling the heat of shame and anger and resentment. Why had he reminded him to breathe? He crawled over to the puddle and began scooping as a sob escaped him, but it was hardly audible over the desperate grunts and gasps above him. He went to lick the new pile he'd collected, only half of what was on the floor and bigger than what he had offered to Axel- but the smell hit him hard and he couldn't do it. He burst into tears. 

"Thorn-Thorn? Hah, ugh- Come here-" Axel kept repeating it breathlessly until Thorn managed to shuffle over, still holding his collection just so Axel knew that he would do it. He just needed a moment. Thorn cursed himself internally and forced himself to suck up a mouthful in front of the human. He could follow orders and he would do what he was told! This man saved his life. This man humiliated him and his forest. This man promised not to hurt the forest. This man made him swallow all that stuff-

"Stop, Thorn, don't-" Thorn couldn't swallow it anyway, his throat was too screwed up from crying and his last bout of sap. He simply looked up at Axel and sniffed, blinking pitifully.

"You want me- Thorn- you want me... argh fuck- uh, to drink it?" A droplet of sweat fell from the panting humans face "It'll help?" Thorn blinked at him again, surprised. He simply held it out to him and gave a nod. Axel looked at it reluctantly, but he was clearly desperate for any kind of aid. He tried to open his mouth for it but his body was being moved too much for him to do it steadily. The elf closed his eyes, gathering his resolve. Then he flashed them open in determination. 

Thorn locked eyes with the human and gently pressed his forehead to Axels', who was careful to make sure that he didn't accidentally headbutt the elf. Through this contact, he could feel just how powerful the tendril was as it fucked him, could feel each jolt. It was _harsh_. Thorn tilted his head and put his mouth on Axels, pushing the sap into his mouth. The human balked at first, but ultimately swallowed thickly and gave a cough and a groan. Thorn sucked up more and pushed himself back on the human, who had barely recovered from the first attempt. He liked the feeling of his lips, they were warm and still had the aftertaste of the fruits juices. It was nice to do it again and he was glad he didn't have to swallow too much of this stuff. He could already feel the _consequences_ of it, but he had to ignore them. It was important that he focus on Axel right now. Stupid human.

The human swallowed everything Thorn gave to him and he could tell he was losing himself to his desires- sometimes his lips were on the human when he didn't even have anything to pass on. He just wanted the warmth, the taste, the feeling of kissing someone was so alien to him but so- No! No, he had a job to do. He swallowed thickly and sucked up more to pass onto Axel, who seemed to have given up fighting, finally. He still whimpered and flinched as the tree pushed in, but otherwise just accepted what was happening to him. The sap would help with his mood, invigorate him and encourage him to enjoy it. There was no more to be swallowed unless he went back to the puddle, but Thorn couldn't bare to leave his side.

He kept kissing him, he could hardly stop and Axel seemed to enjoy it too. He moaned into his mouth, gasped when they parted, his pleading was all gone. He shook and there were tears in his eyes but when he looked at Thorn, it was with pure lust. They were both completely taken in. Ah fuck. He kissed him again. Ah shit. Again. Again. More- _More_. He wished he could do more. Axel was making such exquisite noises, soft whines, breathy groans- oh, he shouldn't feel this way about a human. Oh why. Oh shit. When they parted for air again, Thorn backed away and they both panted, watching each other. Axel let out a breathy laugh and threw his head back with frustrated groan.

"This vine is doing a shit job, Thorn." He complained, looking at him again "I wish it was you," he groaned and Thorn swallowed "I wish it was you sucking me off. I wish I was in your throat." The elf's mouth dropped open. He wanted to ask him if it was an order but he couldn't find his words at all. He felt hot flushes run through him as he stood and watched Axel get fucked, watched the human finally lean into it the experience- he could even see him trying to thrust his hips, as much as the tendrils holding him would allow. Thorn was transfixed on his sweaty, flushed body as he arched and lost himself in his lust. He wailed and then sighed and slumped as the plant pulled out and soon after, the Epoto vine dropped off and sealed itself shut as best it could, though cum leaked from the tip of the 'flower'. Thorn put a hand to his throat and cleared it tentatively.

"It'll let you down soon." He promised and hoped that his own excitement would also go down by the time the human was freed. Axel didn't respond for awhile, just breathed. Thorn didn't do much either, just gathered the clothes he removed from Axel and waited for him to be let down. The tendrils were relatively fast moving when they finally got the message that had to drop him and the fall was inelegant as it basically unraveled and sent him rolling across the ground. Once he stopped he just lay there, exhausted. "You need to get up." Thorn warned, kneeling by his side and watching the tree nervously.

"I'm gonna lie here a bit."

"The tree will lash out soon, but do what you want. I'm going to where you dropped your bag." Thorn quickly retreated and Axel foolishly stayed still. He seemed extremely tired but surely he wasn't under estimating the tree? Thorn reached his bag by the time he heard Axel yelp and turned to watch. The tendrils that had filled him with sap were now flailing, whipping at his bare legs. Despite this, it took 2 or 3 lashes until he actually made himself get up to stumble over to Thorn, who said nothing. Now that he was calmer, he realised that he would probably face some kind of consequence for his trickery and Axel definitely had the face of someone who was not pleased. He stopped in front of Thorn and stared at him for a bit.

"What just happened?" The human asked, narrowing his eyes. Thorn hesitated at the vague question.

"The tree wants you to move far away so you spread its seed. So it hit you." Another... silence.

"The sap you drank effected you?" 

"Yes."

"You didn't act on it." Thorn thought about the way he kissed Axel over and over and then quickly did his best not to think about it.

"Not really." He averted his eyes and Axel slow stepped up to stand right next to him. The elf tried to step back but the human suddenly had the front of his clothes bunched in a fist, holding him in place.

"I don't like to be tricked," Thorn swallowed and nodded "- and I'm going to punish you." Thorn closed his eyes and nodded again. His shirt was released and he went tense, waiting for some kind of blow. "From now on, you're not allowed to pleasure yourself without my permission." That was not the kind of blow he expected. His eyes flashed open and he looked at the human dumbly.

"Pleasure myself?" He blurted.

"Sexually. No touching yourself and no one else touching you or plant or vine or anything. If you want to come, you have ask my permission. You have to beg." Axel smirked at his expression and pulled his bag up over his shoulder. He was still naked from the waist down, seed and sap dripping down his whipped thighs, but he'd won this round. "Hope it was worth it, Thorn! Now take me to a stream so I can wash myself off."


End file.
